Banishment
by ecruteak
Summary: What really happened the night Firenze's herd attacked him? Read on and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly.  
  
*********************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Grawp.  
  
The matter weighed heavily in Hagrid's mind as he prepared to visit his half-brother in the Forbidden Forest. It'd been at least a few weeks since he'd brought Grawp back to Hogwarts, and so far the giant didn't seem any less violent.  
  
"Ah' be back soon, Fang," he said heavily, patting the hound on the head. Fan wagged his tail, but remained where he was on the carpet. Obviously he wasn't keen on going into the Forest. With good reason.  
  
Hagrid sighed and opened the door, then headed out into the rapidly-dimming grounds. Time to go.  
  
*********************************************************************** ************************************  
  
The moonlight filtered through the trees, casting dappled puddles of light all around the trees. Here and there little Forest creatures scurried here and there, lending their tiny cries to the night-time sounds of the Forest.  
  
Firenze sighed as he stood by the side of his favourite oak tree, pawing the ground with his hoof. Time was valuable. It had not been long ago that Dumbledore had approached him with the request of him becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. And he had accepted.  
  
A life-long punishment in itself. He knew all too well that when his deed was known, he would face the wrath of the other centaurs. But yet, something told him, had he the choice, he would have made that decision again. Why, he didn't know. Perhaps it was foretold in the stars. Perhaps they had some sort of pre-arranged plan for him.  
  
"Firenze." A hard voice sounded from behind him. Bane, black hair glistening in the moonlight, came up to him, normally serious face even more lined than usual. "I wish a word with you."  
  
"What is it?" Firenze asked, throwing caution into his tone. Something told him Bane was not happy.  
  
"The stars have foretold," Bane said seriously. "Tell me this. Is it true you have decided to work for humans?" He frowned, scrutinizing the blond centaur with a sharp gaze.  
  
Firenze started. This couldn't be. How could they know? He turned away. "I do not know of this."  
  
Bane gave what could have been the equivalent of a horse's snort. "Firenze. The stars do not lie. Through the centuries the art of star-gazing had long been perfected. Each minuscule secret of every individual on this earth may, with careful reading, be found in the books of heaven. This is no different. Tell me now. Are you in league with the humans?"  
  
Firenze averted his eyes. Bane edged in closer, glaring fiercely. "Well?"  
  
The truth was so near. So close. Firenze nodded.  
  
A hard hand struck across his face, and Firenze staggered back, as Bane gave a growl of anger. "So the stars did not lie. You are in league with the mortal humans! Traitor!"  
  
"Bane, I-" Firenze stepped backwards involuntarily as Bane made as though to strike him again. "I'm not a traitor, I just-"  
  
A hard hoof connected with his side, and Magorian, a large chestnut centaur, appeared from within the mist, face contorted with rage. Obviously he had been listening. "Never has a centaur entered into a human's service," he barely managed to speak calmly. "Are you going to be the first to break this rule?"  
  
"I have not heard of such a rule," Firenze said simply. It was true-there was no such inscription in the skies. Mainly it was prejudice binding the centaurs' pride. "The stars-"  
  
Magorian kicked out again, and Firenze felt a stab of pain hit him as crimson blood flowed from a cut in his side. "Do not speak of the stars!" Magorian half-shouted. "You are no longer fit to read the stars, you lowly traitor! Best that you die now, before you leak out our secrets, our noble art of star-gazing, to the humans! They are hardly deserving of such knowledge!" He approached Firenze, swishing his long tail from side to side.  
  
And he wasn't the only one, either. From beyond the trees in the clearing stepped some of the other centaurs in the herd. Firenze could just make out their shapes in the dim light, but a few stood out. Randil, the white centaur, and Bashiur, the jet-black one, stood out in particular. Also he could see the patches on the flanks of Wulre and Vyrae, the twin brown-and-white patched centaurs in the herd.  
  
"Words are no use now," Bane said fiercely. "Words are but a weapon used to conceal the truth. You are a traitor, Firenze. Hence you do not belong in this herd."  
  
"But I-" Firenze gasped as Bane simply shot out a hoof and kicked him straight in the chest. Another wave of pain washed over him, and he stumbled back, dimly aware that the clearing was completely surrounded.  
  
"Do not attempt to deny this!" Bane thundered. "For sure this will be your last night, lest you give away our valued secrets! Be sure that we will put an end to any traitors who seek to defy the laws governing the centaurs!"  
  
Randil moved forward, dealing a sharp blow to Firenze's legs and causing him to stumble backwards yet again. The other centaurs moved in, and their faces glowed like brazen pieces of steel in the darkness.  
  
Then they were all upon him, each dealing hard blows, rearing up and crashing down onto him, as though intent on breaking his bones. Firenze tripped and fell onto the hard earth, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, his legs besotted with a strange numbness. This couldn't be...could it?  
  
"Traitor," Bane said, kicking him in the stomach. Firenze yelled in pain, tail lashing weakly from side to side. One-on-one he might have overcome the other centaur, but with half the herd attacking him... "You betrayed us! Is that how you repay the herd which from the day you were born taken you under their wing?"  
  
Bashiur kicked out, rendering Firenze's left hind leg broken. The sharp snap of broken bone resounded in the air, and the centaur screamed, vision dimming rapidly even as the other centaurs continued their assault.  
  
Blood...thundering hooves...Firenze's head swam and he felt himself slipping away, deeper into the darkness...was it all going to end?  
  
A new presence...  
  
*********************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Hagrid snarled with rage as he entered the clearing, using his arms to deflect blows from a few of the centaurs. He could make out Firenze's limp figure sprawled on the clearing floor. The other centaurs, seemingly unaware of the half-giant approaching them, continued kicking Firenze, oblivious to the blood already flowing onto the leaves.  
  
"Ye all move!" Hagrid shouted, grabbing a fallen tree branch and using it to push away the offending centaurs. Blows from iron-hard hooves hit him, but Hagrid ignored them, instead pushing, forcing his way through to the unconscious centaur. White-blond hair was strewn all over his face, but the pain-filled expression on his face was undeniable. Anger spread through Hagrid's veins as he forced Bane away, picking Firenze up and cradling him in his arms. "Ye all back awa', now!"  
  
Then he set off at a run, pushing through the livid herd, not caring that he sustained a few bruises in the process.  
  
Grawp would have to wait. There were more important things to deal with at the moment.  
  
*********************************************************************** ************************************  
  
A dim light...warmth...  
  
Firenze groaned and his eyes flickered open. The outlines of Hagrid's hut met his eyes, and he struggled to remember what had happened. Of course...he was now a traitor. He could never return to the Forest. A new life would have to begin for him.  
  
"Aye, I'm glad ye awake," Hagrid said from the fireplace. "Thought ye were a goner back there, ye know. Now ye rest good. The Headmaster said, ye can start teaching as soon as ye better."  
  
Firenze glanced down, noticing that there was what looked like a cast on his leg. Bandages covered the wounds on his body. "You saved me?"  
  
"Aye," Hagrid said, passing a piece of dragon steak to Fang. "I were heading down to see, uh-"  
  
"The giant," Firenze finished. Hagrid looked sheepish. "Yeah."  
  
"Have I not told you it is folly?" Firenze admonished. Hagrid chuckled. "Not a' all, Firenze. He'll be betta after he settles down 'ere."  
  
Firenze looked away, feeling that no amount of persuasion would sway Hagrid while he was in this sort of mode. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
"Aye, it be nuttin," Hagrid said. "Tell ye the truth, the other centaurs sorta get on me nerves lately. Stuck-up beasts, with hardly a thought in their heads. Ye different, Firenze. Ye gotta be proud of that."  
  
Firenze let a smile flicker across his face. "I am now a traitor. I cannot return."  
  
"Why would ye want to, anyway?" Hagrid asked rhetorically.  
  
"The Forest is my home," Firenze said.  
  
"'Tis no longer," Hagrid said, bringing over a bowl of what looked remotely like soup. "'Ere, ye get back yer strength. Mebbe things will work out."  
  
"Who're you talking about? Me, or that giant pet of yours?" Firenze asked.  
  
Hagrid laughed. "Now who do ye think I would be talking to, anyway?"  
  
*********************************************************************** ************************************  
  
You may imagine the rest of the story yourself.  
  
Kichiro: You are just lazy.  
  
Ecruteak: Am not. Ignore my muse.  
  
The End...or is it? Read the book from here. 


End file.
